The Librarian
Agent Librarian is a Renegade Time Lord who served in the Department of Floaters before his retirement. He was written by Desdendelle. First Librarian Appearance A bit taller than his former partner, the Librarian usually wears a brown trench coat over a formal black suit (leather gloves included). He hides his face with a hood sewn to his coat. He is known to carry a large tablet computer around. Personality The Librarian used to be a jerk. He had a haughty streak a mile wide and a bad case of Time Lord superiority complex. His social skills are scraping rock-bottom, too. He had an unhealthy obsession with an Osirian pun, hinted to be a way to cope with the reason ran away from Gallifrey — something happened to one of his dear friends that left him disfigured and in a coma. For some reason, he considers the Reader a friend,"Long View" and treats her as decently as he can; she is the sole person he isn't a jerk to. Then the Aviator solved the Riddle. The Librarian is now a lost man, unsure of his place and purpose in the world. He also served as the Jade Warden on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. In March 2017, the Librarian retired to his home canon. Second Librarian? Appearance First appearing in Ten Years Hence story, the second Librarian looks like a nineteen-years-old girl. She's short, petite and sports a long braid. She still retains her previous incarnation's fondness of longcoats, but has exchanged the well-made, hooded one for a certain brown shabby one. Personality Quiet, formal and still unable to use contractions, this version of the Librarian does have a silly streak and a penchant for nicknaming. She is a caring parent — if a little too worrisome — and loves her husband very much. She seems to share Des' love of tea. Mission Logs Partnered with Desdendelle * Mission 1: "Of Course I still Love You" (Forgotten Realms, February 2013) ** In which the Librarian arrives in HQ, is partnered with Des and together they tackle an unusual Sue. ** Original "badfic": "Battle of the Heroes" by Huinesoron. ** This mission was heavily edited before its publication as part of the Ispace Wars project. The original version is available here. * Interlude 1: "Beats Working" (sometime during 2013 HST), with agents Doc, Vania and Library (DF). ** In which the Librarian becomes a literal floater. * Interlude 2: "Fate Amenable to Change" (May 2015, HST) ** In which Des and the Librarian get a special guest. * Mission 2: "Misophist" (Doctor Who x Harry Potter, about a week after "Fate Amenable to Change") ** In which Des and the Librarian team up with Rina and her partner to take down a particularly nasty Harry Potter replacement. ** Original fic: "Purity" by Apple2011. * Mission 3: "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic) ** In which the Librarian is temporarily partnered with Rina to take down shipped versions of themselves. ** Original fic not available online. * Mission 4: "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter) ** In which Des has enough and calls for some help in order to tackle a Harry Potter badfic. ** Original fic: "Harry Potter and the Four Founders" by Darth Marrs. NSFW. * Appears in "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks". * Mission 5: "Little Rascal" (Harry Potter x Thunderbirds) ** In which Des and the Librarian tackle a Replacement!Sue that managed to replace not one but two characters at once, and the Librarian finds that compression does bad things to your innards. ** Original fic: "Alan Tracy and The Philosophers Stone" by CSIRide-Kirk. * Appears in Interlude 3: "Happy Idiot Talk" ** In which Des meets Dawn and silliness ensues. The Librarian is Not Amused. * Mission 6: "Arbitrary" (Star Wars x Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** The fic is arbitrary, the rest is not. ** Original fic: Star Wars: The Avatar Version by Brandon Burns. * Interlude 4: "Well, I Was in the Neighbourhood" ** Des and the Librarian get another guest. Gems, tea, and origin stories ensue. * Interlude 5: "Long View" ** In which the Reader and the Librarian go for a walk after a Continuity Council meeting, and end up reading in the library. Metaphorically. * Mission 7: "Prosthetic Conscience" ** Anybody in need of one? Des thinks the Librarian definitely needs one. ** Original fic: "A Disturbance in the Force, by Arctic Marauder * Interlude 6: "Grey Area" ** A mission goes awry and the Librarian is captured by a Stu. * Interlude 7: "Lasting Damage II" ** The aftermath of "Grey Area" is explored. * Mission 8: "Prime Mover", with Agents Reader and Kozar . ** Despite being teamed up with the Reader, the mission does not go well for the Librarian. ** Original fic: "Star Trek: Refuges", by shaperlord67. * Mission 9: "Irregular Apocalypse", with Agent Aviator ** Des and the Librarian are made probation officers, much to the latter's chagrin. ** Original fic: "Bloody Tears", by Saturn-hime. * Interlude 8: "Excuses and Accusations", with the Aviator and the Reader ** The Librarian's obsession with the Osirians' Riddle comes to a head. The results aren't pretty. * Mission 10: "No More Mr Nice Guy, with the Aviator ** The Librarian has to take on a mission with the Aviator and without Des to mind him. It goes very well indeed. ** Original fic: "A Treasured Discovery", by LizzeXX. * Interlude 9: "You'll Thank Me Later", with the Aviator ** The Aviator drops in to check on the Librarian and an uneasy agreement is reached. * Interlude 10: "Gallifrey Anticipated", with the Reader ** In which two friends discuss their futures. * Mission 11: "Shoot Them Later", with the Aviator ** In which the Librarian, Des and the Aviator tackle a torturer!replacement of Harry Potter. ** Original fic: "Star Class", by Myrddin le Fay. NSFW. * Interlude 11: "Peace Makes Plenty", with the Aviator ** In which the Librarian meets the Aviator in Rudi's and talks about his home. * Mission 12: "Thank You and Goodnight" ** In which the Librarian and Des branch into Bad Het. ** Original fic: "A Casual Conversation", by WaddleBuff. NSFW. * Interlude 12: "Sweet and Full of Grace", with the Guardsman and Terabyte ** No, the Librarian doesn't particularly like the Guardsman either. * Interlude 13: "I Thought He Was With You", with Zeb ** The Librarian gets some "quality time" with Zeb. * Mentioned in Interlude 14: "Exacting Perfection", with Kozar and the Reader ** The Reader reads the retired Librarian's most recent message and attempts to make Naya a gift. Other Stories * TYH: Tales of Regeneration ** The year is 2025. The Reader has regenerated and is on a quest to get rid of some painful jewellery. * Appears in Never Falls Far ** The year is 2034. Elanor comes back home from the Academy and proceeds to get into trouble. References Category:Department of Floaters Category:PPC Agents Category:Time Lords Category:Retired Agents